greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
David Greenspan
David Greenspan is an editor, assistant editor, producer and director on Grey's Anatomy and Station 19. He also directed and produced Seattle Grace: Message of Hope and Seattle Grace: On Call. Career Editor *''Golden Toad (short)'' (2019) *''Station 19'' (2018-2019) *''Impulse'' (2019) *''Portrait of a Woman at Dawn (short)'' (2019) *''Perfect Citizen'' (2017) *''Scandal'' (2017) *''Empire'' (2017) *''Pitch'' (2016) *''Murder in the First'' (2016) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014-2016) *''A Director Prepares: Bobby Roth's Masterclass (documentary)'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007-2014) *''Somewhere in the Valley (short)'' (2014) *''Animal Love (short)'' (2011) *''Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Sucker for Shelley (short)'' (2007) *''Mall Cop'' (2005) *''Bean Cake (short)'' (2001) Assistant Editor *''DriverX'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006-2007) *''Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) *''Talk to Me'' (1997) Director *''Station 19'' (2020) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013-2015) *''Somewhere in the Valley (short)'' (2014) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Larry of Arabia'' (2008) *''Yoga Matt'' (2008) *''Sucker For Shelley'' (2007) *''Grounds Zero'' (2006) *''Mall Cop'' (2005) *''Bean Cake'' (2001) Producer *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Chiyo'' (2006) *''Chiyo No Omukae (short)'' (2005) *''Bean Cake (short)'' (2001) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Seattle Grace: On Call *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Seattle Grace: Message of Hope *Part 3 *Part 4 Season 9 *Idle Hands Season 10 *Map of You Season 11 *One Flight Down Station 19 Season 3 *Born to Run Edited Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 4 *Forever Young *Lay Your Hands on Me *Losing My Mind Season 5 *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 (co-edited with Edward Ornelas) *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 (co-edited with Edward Ornelas) *There's No 'I' in Team *These Ties That Bind *Wish You Were Here *Beat Your Heart Out *I Will Follow You Into the Dark *Sweet Surrender *Here's to Future Days Season 6 *I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me *I Saw What I Saw *New History *I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked *The Time Warp *Suicide is Painless *How Insensitive *Death and All His Friends Season 7 *Superfreak *These Arms of Mine *Slow Night, So Long *Start Me Up *Golden Hour *It's a Long Way Back *Unaccompanied Minor Season 8 *She's Gone *Love, Loss and Legacy *Heart-Shaped Box *This Magic Moment *All You Need is Love *One Step Too Far *The Girl with No Name *Migration Season 9 *Love the One You're With *Second Opinion *Run, Baby, Run *Walking on a Dream *Hard Bargain *Sleeping Monster *Perfect Storm Season 10 *Everybody's Crying Mercy *Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word *Get Up, Stand Up *Throwing it All Away *Change of Heart *Fear (of the Unknown) Specials *Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice *Every Moment Counts Station 19 Season 1 *Stuck *Invisible to Me *Shock to the System *Every Second Counts (co-edited with Matt Pevic) *Not Your Hero (co-edited with Gregory Cusumano) Season 2 *No Recovery *Lost and Found *Weather the Storm (co-edited with Gregory T. Evans) *Crazy Train *The Dark Night Season 3 *I Know This Bar External Links * de:David Greenspan Category:Crew Category:Directors